Stolen Dance
by The Prince's Tale s2
Summary: Outra musica começava mas Severus não cederia dança para mais ninguém.


**_Depois de quase 4 anos voltei.  
Sejam razoáveis, 4 anos parada e sem beta.  
A fic ficou meio louca mas já dei um jeitinho.  
Nada do mundo da JK me pertence.  
E a imagem de capa também não é minha, achei no google, mas não sei o nome do dono dela.  
Advertência : Homem com Homem.  
Musica: Stolen Dance do Milky Chance que eu amo a voz._**

* * *

Fim do sexto ano, ultima aula de poções, dois dia até ao baile de formatura do sétimo ano, no qual eles poderiam ir, assim como os alunos do quinto ano, autorizado por Dumbledore. Severus como sempre sentava-se nu fundo da sala, quase invisível. Slughorn dava uma aula básica que severus ja sabia decor e salteado. Os alunos da Grifinoria como sempre estavam animados demais para o gosto de seveus, que só os olhava com desaprovação e nojo, quando passou seu olhar pelos marotos, sirius estava as gargalhadas e peter o imitava, quando reparou que potter olhava para trás. Precisamente para ele. Severus não desviou o olhar e o encarou de volta, James deu um sorrisinho e desviou o olhar de volta para o professor a sua frente. Achava tudo aquilo muito estranho, até ao meio daquele ano os marotos não o podiam ver que pareciam o diabo encarnado, depois tudo parou, não haviam mais xingamentos, nem feitiços contra ele, porem começaram os olhares de james que severus por ser demasiado orgulhoso nunca desviava, segurando sua varinha com força dentro do bolço de sua capa. A aula estava quase no fim, Slughorn deu permissão para os alunos saírem mais cedo que severus aproveitou rapidamente. "só mais dois dias" pensava constantemente.

Severus se pós a andar até sua sala comum, só queria sossego.  
\- Severus, espera. - Ele ouviu e parou.  
Seus olhos não mostravam mas estava surpreso por lily o estar chamando, fazia quase meio ano que ela já não falava com ele.

Parou e esperou enquanto ela corria com os braços carregados de livros. Assim que ela parou perto dele respirando fundo para recuperar o folego ele levantou a sobrancelha para os livros que ela carregava. - só queria dar uma ultima olhada neles. - e riu-se Severus se permitiu dar um sorrisinho para ela e ela logo continuou.  
\- Hum... sabe, como estamos quase saindo de Hogwarts e so voltamos daqui uns meses, pensei que poderíamos conversar... sabe se você quiser. - ela o olhou com um olhar esperançoso.  
\- Porque? - severus perguntou frio e se arrependeu na hora, então continuou - digo, eu fui muito estúpido aquele dia, estava nervoso e humilhado, não queria ter dito o que disse e você não quis me ouvir, porque agora.. lily - severus respirou fundo.  
\- Eu te perdoo sev. - Lily sorriu abertamente, colocou seus livros com cuidado no chão e abraçou severus longamente. - senti sua falta sev - ela suspirou

Severus sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.  
\- Também senti a sua lily.  
\- Desculpa ter demorado tanto, só que foi meio difícil, você era.. é meu melhor amigo e ai você falou aquilo e partiu meu coração, mas eu te perdoo agora, eu não quero ficar sem sua amizade nunca mais.  
Severus sorriu ainda mais e apertou lily nos braços.  
\- chá? - Severus perguntou quando a soltou. Lily sorriu e acenou.  
A tarde passou rápido, severus não se sentia tao bem a muito tempo, tanto tempo que ele já não se lembrava do que era se sentir da maneira como se sentia quando estava com lily. Conversaram de tudo e mais um pouco, só se separaram quando foram para mesas separadas para o jantar. Severus não sorria abertamente agora, mas por dentro se sentia leve e feliz. Lily da mesa da grifinoria ainda olhava as vezes para severus e ele prontamente lhe dava um sorrisinho.  
Foi quando severus viu James a olhar também, o mais estranho foi que ele sorriu abertamente para ele. Dessa vez severus desviou o olhar. "Potter deve estar louco" pensou.  
 **\- SSJP** **-** **SSJP** **-** **SSJP** **-** **SSJP** **-**

Os dois dias até ao baile passaram a voar, severus estava farto da gritaria feminina naquele dia, só seria daqui a duas horas e elas já estavam loucas. Severus se refugiou no seu quarto que agora estava vazio, afinal os rapazes ja estavam prontos, sa sala comum a espera dos seus pares. Agora tinha um motivo para ir ao baile, então ele entrou em pânico. O que vestiria? Severus se acalmou e respirou fundo. Nasceu pobre e a magia facilitou muito a sua vida na transformação de roupa quando era necessário. Foi até seu baú e pegou um fato preto e surrado que tinha no fundo. Severus apontou sua varinha para o fato e murmurou: - _"Vetus est in Novo. in tantum deformes et pulchra. in clara detrita est. Unius diei, nihil amplius"_ Seu fato parecia novo, completamente negro e brilhante, severus sorriu. Se dirigiu ao banheiro, tirou toda a roupa e entrou na agua morna. Se permitiu relaxar, em aproveitar a noite de hoje, afinal quando se juntasse ao lorde das trevas não teria muitas noites dessas. Afinal ainda queria se juntar ao lorde? Severus não quis pensar nisso agora, assim como não pensava no lorde e nas suas ideologias a algum tempo. Lavou bem os cabelos oleosos e corpo magro e branco com cuidado, saiu do banho e passou a mao no espelho embaciado. Olhou sua figura, não era bonito como James... (mas que raio de pensamento foi esse, desde quando james potter é bonito?]... mas isso não importava nada agora. Fez um feitiço para aparar os poucos pelos da barba que começavam a nascer e escovou os dentes. Saiu para o quarto de toalha na cintura, mas já completamente seco. Ainda tinha uma hora até o baile começar. Sentou-se em sua cama e começou a ler o livro que lily lhe emprestou, com toda a curiosidade começou a ler, mesmo pensando como lily arranjou o livro.

 **\- SSJP** **-** **SSJP** **-** **SSJP** **-** **SSJP** **-**

Lily estava arranjando seu cabelo em frente a um espelho, envolta e um fofo roupão quando bateram a porta que ela prontamente abriu.  
Não teve nem tempo de falar "oi" quando o menino entrou e se jogou na sua cama tapando os olhos com os braços.  
\- Não vai funcionar lily - Lily perguntar como ele conseguiu entrar para o dormitorio feminino mas ele continuou - Vamos desistir, foi loucura desde sempre, vai dar tudo errado.  
Lily começou a rir, não a gargalhar até que james olhou para ela ultrajado. - Você parece uma adolescente com medo de levar um fora. - e continuou rindo  
\- E vou levar lily, vai dar errado, ele me odeia. Lily parou de rir  
\- Você não sabe ainda, mas o sev tem um coração muito bom... e ele já não te odeia. Ele só não te compreende. Lembra-te que até pouco tempo você estuporava ele por tudo e por nada.  
James saiu ainda cabisbaixo  
– Vai correr tudo certo james – lily gritou do quarto

 **\- SSJP** **-** **SSJP** **-** **SSJP** **-** **SSJP** **-**

Severus se interessou tanto pelo livro de lily que perdeu a noção das horas. O baile já havia começado a pelo menos meia hora. Se vestiu tentando nao amassar muito sua roupa, colocou os sapatos que levaram com o mesmo feitiço e se olhou no espelho, não estava lindo, ele nunca se acharia lindo, mas estava elegante. Para finalizar severus prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e sorriu. - Esta bom. - disse para a sua imagem reflectida e saiu das masmorras em direcção ao salão principal.  
No caminho notou alguns olhares e cochichos a seu respeito mas realmente não se importou. Chegou a salão principal que estava completamente diferente, fora ampliado e estava meio escuro, tirando as luzes que iam e viam, haviam algumas mesinhas nos cantos do salão como uma pista de dança no meio.  
Severus seguiu para uma dessas mesinhas e se sentou, depois de pegar um copo de quentão que parecia mais forte do que o que foi servido no baile do quinto ano.  
Ouviu um assobio que ignorou e procurou por lily no salão mas não a encontrou. Alguns soncerinos do seu ano ainda estiveram um tempo na mesa com ele, mas logo se dirigiram a pista para dançar.  
\- SEV. - Lily gritou para ele ouvir bem atrás dele, severus quase derrubou sua bebida com o susto que passou rapidamente quando a viu.  
\- você esta linda lily. - Sevrus disse e ela sorriu. - e você não? nunca te vi tao bonito como agora sev, isso tudo é para quem? hein? - ela sorriu brincalhona.  
Conversaram por um bocado quando lily o puxou para dançar.  
\- melhor não lily. - severus disse mas não valeu de nada, já estava quase no meio da pista.

 **\- SSJP** **-** **SSJP** **-** **SSJP** **-** **SSJP** **-  
**  
James, Sirius, Peter, Remus e Lily se dirigiram ao salão principal 5 minutos antes de começar o baile, todos muito elegantes e bem penteados.  
James tremia, o que não era nada dele, sempre fora muito confiante em si mesmo, lily só ria enquanto murmurava – vai correr bem.  
Entraram no salão juntamente com as pessoas que já estavam ali a espera, sentaram-se em uma mesinha enquanto bebiam quentão e riam de trivialidades.  
\- Ele nao vem. - James suspirou alto. Lily ia responder quando sirius falou mais alto  
\- Deixa de ser bixa prongs, seja homem e faz o que tens a fazer, mesmo que ele te de um fora depois - sirius terminou bebendo um grande gole da sua bebida. James sorriu, finamente a aprovação do seu melhor amigo. Quando peter anunciou a chegada de severus, james segurou a respiração e corou. Sirius riu e deu um assobio alto antes de dizer. - Se você não pegar eu pego. - que gerou uma gargalhada na mesa inteira.  
\- Eu vou lá. - lily anunciou e se dirigiu a mesa de severus que tinha acabado de ficar vazia. James respirou fundo. estava quase na hora.

 **\- SSJP** **-** **SSJP** **-** **SSJP** **-** **SSJP** **-  
**  
Severus estava dançando com lily, estava animado depois de três copos quando mais uma musica acabou e outra começou.  
Severus viu james atrás de lily e tentou fechar a cara, ele estava pedindo a dança. "mas esta bonito" pensou.  
Os primeiros acordes já tinham começado quando severus gelou, lily se colocou de lado e james estendeu a mão, para ele.  
Severus estava pregado ao chão e só olhava de lily que sorria e para james e a sua mão estendida que tremia um pouquinho. "Ele ficou louco"  
Caiu em si quando ouviu um pequenino e sussurrado – Por favor – que para seu maior espanto veio de james.  
Lily olhou em expectativa acenando que sim, todos começaram a olhar e severus começou a suar frio. Olhou novamente para lily quando finamente colocou sua mão sobre a do garoto a sua frente. "mas o que raio estou fazendo" severus pensava meio desesperado. lily sorriu e saiu dali, indo sentar com seus outros amigos que não tiravam os olhos de cima deles, era uma cena que todos queriam presenciar.  
Quando o cantor começou a cantar, james juntou seus corpos e colocou uma mão na cintura de severus.  
\- O que estas a fazer potter? - Severus disse perto do ouvido de james que tremeu e se arrepiou (Afinal o severus tem uma voz maravilhosa mesmo) mas não respondeu, não o que severus queria saber. Juntamente com o cantor james sussurrou no ouvido de severus: - _Eu quero você_.  
Severus perdeu por segundos as forças das pernas, mas james estava ali para segura-lo.  
A musica continuou e nem james nem severus disseram mais nada.  
James já mais relaxado com severus nos braços, o afastou um pouquinho e o rodou logo o trazendo de volta para seus braços. Ouviram uma grande gargalhada que sabiam de onde vinha, de Sirius, obvio.  
\- Me perdoe - james sussurrou - esses anos todos eu só queria chamar sua atenção, não a da lily.  
Severus mal processou o que james disse depois do " _só queria chamar sua atenção_ "e deu um pequeno sorriso que james so pode sentir pois severus estava com a cabeça em seu ombro. "Estou bêbado" foi tudo que severus pensou.  
Nos últimos acordes, james separou severus uns centímetros de seu corpo. Severus olhou james e só pode pensar "Lindo" para logo pensar "realmente estou bêbado"  
James sorriu por um instante e logo aproximou seu rosto do de severus, mas não completamente, não queria força-lo, então olhou para seus olhos, era como estar perdido em um mar nergro e ao mesmo tempo se encontrar no brilho que viu neles. Severus olhava james se aproximar e ficou na expectativa de que ele o ia beijar, mas ele parou bem próximo, quase podia sentir os lábios bem desenhados de james nos seus próprios. Quando percebeu já estava se inclinando para beija-lo também, quando sentiu os lábios quentes do garoto a sua frente sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro. "definitivamente quero continuar bêbado" pensou. Pode ouvir alguns assobios e algumas exclamações de nojo que suspeitava serem de seus colegas soncerinos mas logo não podia ouvir ou ver mais nada, só podia sentir os lábios de james no seu, sua língua pedindo passagem que ele prontamente deu, a mão de james apertar um pouquinho sua cintura e as suas próprias se fecharem em torno do pescoço macio. Quando se afastaram James sorriu para ele, que sorriu de volta. Outra musica começava mas severus não cederia dança para mais ninguém.

* * *

 **Comentários ou não obrigado por ler *-***


End file.
